


Double Vision

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: Sisterhood of the Witchblade [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Kate tries to figure out what she's seeing, who the dark-haired, green-eyed woman in his visions is, only that woman comes to her, along with a ghost from her past.
Relationships: Aras/Kate Lockley, Kate Lockley/Christina Wales
Series: Sisterhood of the Witchblade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1129541
Comments: 4





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my ongoing story, Sisterhood of the Witchblade, based on the idea that Kate Lockley along with Karen Bronte is a long-lost sister of Sara Pezzini. Nor are they and Aras the only members of the bloodline of the Witchblade. I don't own Witchblade, nor Angel, but I fell in love with the idea of Sara and Kate being sisters, the mystery of Kate being able to share the power of the Witchblade. A story of how that might happen is unfolding in my imagination...

Who was she? What was happening?

Kate touched her wrist. It was bare. She closed her eyes, feeling metal and gems rubbing against her flesh. A huge red stone at the center gazed at her like an eye. Within its ruddy depths she could see images, reflections of herself. An infinite number of Kates, each sitting, stroking the bracelet of their wrist. Only some of them had a full head of dark hair and green eyes. Those women looked up to lock those eyes with Kate’s own.

*****

Such clear blue orbs gazing back at her through the red haze of clarity and insanity. Wasn’t that what Nottingham had called it? Sara had never seen those eyes before. Why did their fierce earnestness seem so familar? 

****

Kate withdrew her hand from her wrist. Once more it was bare.

“I must be losing my mind,” she muttered. The images wouldn’t go away. Visions of dark-haired, green-eyed woman wearing the bracelet. Only it transformed, becoming a gauntlet which bullets would bounce off. This same woman held a girl hostage in a Los Angeles alley. What had her name been? Aras. 

“Nothing is what it seems.” A voice, sweet and mocking, whispered into her ear, low and close. A weight settled on the bed next to her, yet Kate’s bed was empty. 

“Joanne,” Kate murmured, giving the dark-haired woman, different from the one in her visions a sideways glance. Joanne, the childhood friend she’d run to whenever the silence between her father and herself grew unbearable, whose mother’s arms encircled her when her own’s could not. Joanne, whose lips and hands teased an awareness forth in Kate’s own body, a secret intimacy between them made the very air tingle. At least Kate had thought it secret. Her father’s crack at his retirement party about being glad to see her out with a man, how he’d thought she leaned in another direction demeaned and trivialized those magic moments, but why not? He'd also reduced all the courage she’d worked up to have Angel at her side to simply being out with a man. 

“Trevor Lockley was good at that. Cheapening and trivializing.” Joanne smiled, responding to Kate’s thoughts as if she’d spoken out loud. Her cheeks were still rounded and soft, her lips possessing a childlike sweetness, but there was a hard, cruel light in her eyes. “Did he ever tell you what he did to me? How he used to touch me when you weren’t around?”

“You’re not Joanne.” Kate closed her eyes to the vision of the woman, who might have been an adult version of her childhood friend, her first love. “Joanne disappeared. My father had nothing to do with it. I haven’t been able to find her, even though I tried.”

“Have you really tried to find me, Kate? Did you try hard enough?” Joanne touched her wrist. A shock tingled through the bracelet, though there was no sensation of flesh, of human warmth. “You’re right. I’m not Joanne. I haven’t been Joanne in a long time.” 

She reached out to touch Kate’s lips, leaving a cool imprint on her mouth. Kate couldn’t feel her finger. It was like being kissed by a ghost. “I was reborn in another place with another name. Can you tell me who I was, oh blood heir to the Witchblade?”

*****

“Christina Wales.” Sara sat up in her own bed, staring at the ghost who smirked at her with such tender intimacy. Christina, who’d said she had pretty eyes. Christina, who’d committed murder, been kept in bondage by Kenneth Irons while keeping Debbie Buck in the same. Christina, who’d claimed to have grown up in a box, only to imprison Danny in one. She’d tried to kill Sara and take the Witchblade, only to be decapitated by it. “Why do I feel like you’re not truly seeing me? That you’re talking to someone else?”

“People see what they want to see…Sara.” Christine’s face changed into a mirror of Sara’s own, only the green eyes were cold, dark with delight in blood and pain. It was a mirror of what Sara feared she might become if it wasn’t already too late. “I see you. And now I can see her.”

Aras grabbed Sara’s wrist with a hand which only too real, digging between metal and flesh.

****

Kate struggled, watching the ghost of her childhood friend transform into the green-eyed woman who held her wrist, tugging at the bracelet. 

The woman smiled, green orbs reflecting the bloody light from the gem. 

“Why, hello there, Katie-Kat.” Aras leaned closer, lips inches from Kate’s own. “You look good enough to eat. Which I might do if you don’t give me your pretty bracelet.”

“No.” Unsure what was going on, Kate clapped a hand over Aras’s, unable to get her to her look go of the Witchblade, unwilling to let the mysterious woman go either. Words came to her lips, words she’d never uttered. “Your ambition exceeds your grasp.”

Kate and Sara, in different places, yet caught in the same time let go at the exact same moment. The gem on the Witchblade pulsed with power, burning Aras’s fingers, forcing her to let go. 

****  
Aras stumbled back from both beds into the darkness, thrust back by power, the will of the Witchblade wielders, fueling the Blade’s rejection…

…only to find herself back in the circle of candles in a shadowy office. All of them flickered out at once. 

Aras gazed at the exquisitely made-up and composed face of Lilah Morgan, impeccable in her suit even in the face of a disaster. “That doesn’t appear to have gone as well as expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kate mentioned her friend Joanne in Angel Season 1: Sense and Sensitivity. How did she become Christine Wales, Kenneth Irons's toy in New York City and a partner in Wired Orb? It's a mystery...:) I thought her relationship with Kate might parallel Sara's with Maria in some ways. Sara references what Christina herself said in Witchblade Season 2: Emergence. Trevor Lockley's cracks about Kate's sexuality and Angel are also from Sense and Sensitivity. Sara's recollection of Nottingham's comments about clarity and insanity come from Witchblade Season 2: Static.


End file.
